


Rough Times

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Charlotte Torres [33]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 11:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18151475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: "It would be a rough journey for Johnny in the following months but Charlie wasn’t about to leave his side, he’d have a lot of support but the people in this room she knew would be the biggest cheerleaders in his recovery. They all may not be the same age, but they stuck together in rough times."A bombing, a relationship revealed, love, and a recovery put in motion.





	Rough Times

**Author's Note:**

> For the people who wanted more Charlie/Johnny! I had some of this written for a while so here goes.

Twenty minutes ago they had the news on one of the TV's in the bullpen playing on mute, twenty minutes ago Ellie jumped up and unmuted the TV catching the attention of Nick, McGee and the newest agent Hayley Howell. 

Moonlight Theater, an old fashioned movie theater, had just been the center of a bombing. 

They all stood in front of the screen watching the news reports as Morgan came running into the bullpen.

“I can escort  _ myself _ thank you very much!” Her shouting had made them all spin around. Morgan was making a shooing motion at her escort from downstairs. “You can go back downstairs and go back to playing with yourself as you do nothing-”

“Morgan!” McGee shouted, sighing at his daughter's attitude. “Thank you Fred, she's fine here.”

Fred gave Morgan a side look before nodding and practically running back towards the elevator.

“There's been a bombing!” Morgan shouted the second he was gone. 

McGee frowned and pointed to the new coverage behind him. “We know, the FBI is handling it Morgan it's not our jurisdiction.”

“No you don't understand!” Her voice cracking catching their attention.

“What don't we understand Morgan?” Ellie asked softly. 

“Charlie and Johnny are there!” 

Their blood ran cold at her words.

Ellie right away grabbed hold of Nick as if it was the only thing keeping her from falling when the words hit her.

McGee froze. His mind went back to years ago as he stood outside the Gala and was thrown to the ground as the building behind him was hit. To forcing himself into the search party as he shouted Delilah's name, a fear he never felt before gripping him tightly. 

Not again.  _ Not again _ . 

* * *

 

Charlie groaned as she woke up, blinking rapidly to adjust her blurry vision. She groaned again feeling her whole body ache but slowly pushed herself up. Right away the smell of dust and something else reached her nose, and the sounds of crying and painful groaning reached her ears. 

It was then as she looked around at the ruined theater that she remembered. 

Her eyes took in some of the people she had remembered walking out of the room with, their movie had just finished as groups talked happily..but now she saw some of them unconscious on the ground with their friends or family crying. Everything was dusty and Charlie finally realized what the other smell was. Blood. 

Charlie then took in a sudden deep breath. 

She had been with Johnny.

Her head turned wildly until she spotted him a few inches away from her. Not caring about how painful it was on her aching body, Charlie crawled over to him, her heart beating fast. 

“Johnny!” She gasped, her eyes going to the rubble covering his legs. He was unconscious with the side of his head covered in blood along with a growing spot on his side. She didn't have to think about it as she ripped off her jacket and covered the wound with pressure. 

“Johnny!” Charlie shouted again, a sob following soon after. “You have to wake up..please wake up.”

A whimper escaped her as she ran a shaking hand softly through his hair before dropping beside him, her forehead against his chest as she cried. 

“Please..”

* * *

They had been at the scene waiting for what felt like hours but was really only three. Tim, Nick, and Ellie all tried joining in the search party that was making their way through the building but had been denied entering no matter how much they fought (and there were  _ a lot _ of arguments), instead they were stuck not behind the tape surrounding the area but still a bit away. They had been answering phone calls or texts like crazy but they had no news to give, Gibbs had been ready to storm down and sneak into the building if he had to but Ellie had talked him out of even coming down. Delilah thankfully had realized she’d be better put at home waiting for Tim’s call, praying that it’d be either that her son was okay or what hospital to head to.

“Morgan?” Ellie asked quietly. Morgan turned her red eyes from crying to Ellie who looked about the same. “I’m glad you weren’t in there too but..why weren’t you?”

Tim frowned. “She’s right..you three do practically everything together and you always went to the movies together.”

Morgan shifted, clearing her throat awkwardly. “I just didn’t feel like it.”

“Morgan.” Nick said slowly, his eyes narrowing giving her a look.

“Okay fine! They were on a date!” Maybe they’d be a little peeved at her for breaking so soon, but she didn’t even  _ care _ , she didn’t approve of them hiding it in the first place.

All three of their eyes widened. 

Morgan sighed. “They’ve been dating for six months, they were going to tell you all right after Charlie’s graduation but then they decided to wait until Christmas when Charlie was finally eighteen-” 

They looked as if they were all going to say something at once, but then a shout from the front of the building made them all spin around holding their breaths. Ellie and Nick clung to each other while Tim wrapped Morgan in his arms tightly.

* * *

No one spoke in the waiting room.

Tim and Delilah sat gripping each other’s hands, their eyes showing they had both been crying. Ellie and Nick sat across from them, Ellie’s legs thrown over Nick’s lap as they had their fingers linked together. Two chairs down sat Morgan and Charlie.

Charlie had a bandage wrapped around one of her arms, some cuts on her face and other parts of her body, bruised ribs, and stitches on her leg. She knew she was lucky but she didn’t feel lucky, not when the boy she loved was in surgery. Morgan held her hand tightly, leaning against each other for support. 

All the adults shared a look as they stared at the two girls. 

“So um-” Nick was the one to break the silence. “Charlie..you and Johnny?”

She bit her lip nodding her head. 

“You know you didn’t have to hide it.” Ellie said softly. “I think we all knew there was something between you two.” Ellie chuckled. “I mean the first second he met you he literally called you  _ his _ .”

Tim and Delilah cracked a smile at that along with the two girls. 

“So..none of you care about the age thing?” Charlie asked. “I know it’s not a big difference at all but he's twenty-one and I’m not even eighteen yet-”

“I think I can speak for all of us-” Delilah began to say. “That none of us care about that..there’s always been a connection between you two, we’ve actually talked about this being a possibility before.”

“Doesn’t mean I won’t be having a talk with him.” Nick mumbled, only Ellie heard him though as she pinched his leg making him jump a little and glare at her. 

Charlie sighed, her shoulders relaxing feeling a little weight leave them. Morgan smiled a little, she’d have to give them an ‘I told you so’ later, she knew they wouldn’t care.

As the conversation ended, the tense silence returned. 

More time passed with more people arriving. Gibbs, Hayley, Jack, Kasie, Jimmy, Breena, Victoria, Abby was going to jump on the next flight, and they had got word that Tony was coming with Tali.

Hayley still being the new person in this group, sat down next to Morgan who sent her the best smile she could at the moment. Charlie although still gripping Morgan’s hand was now talking quietly with Victoria who sat on her other side, the older girl giving her words of comfort. 

“How’re you holding up?” Hayley whispered to Morgan.

“Okay as can be.” She sighed. “I mean I  _ feel _ like he’ll be okay, but maybe that’s me just hoping for some like..twin magic or something.”

Hayley grabbed her hand, giving it a squeeze. She had conversations before with her boss’ daughter and liked the girl, she had a fire about her that Hayley admired. 

Morgan glanced down at the hand holding her’s but quickly averted her eyes, she didn’t want Hayley feeling awkward about it and pulling away, she knew Hayley was still getting used to things even after being on the team for four years. Morgan knew it had to be hard coming into a team that was literally as close as family. She knew it was also hard for Hayley being the youngest at only twenty-six. 

“He’ll be fine.” Hayley said comfortingly. “He has all of you praying for him, how can he not be?”

She gave Hayley a thankful smile. 

* * *

Charlie was in the small hospital bathroom alone, leaning over the sink with her hands gripping the edges. It made the injury on her arm hurt but she needed to feel some pain. It was only fair.

She had been sitting in that waiting room chair for hours and it had started to feel suffocating surrounded by everyone. By now everyone knew of her and Johnny’s relationship, which meant every eye was on her and Morgan. Morgan could easily block them all out, but Charlie wasn’t so lucky and it was getting on her nerves.

Another thing that was getting on her nerves was how they kept saying they were  _ glad she was okay _ or things along those lines. 

Well  _ she _ wasn’t glad. She would do anything to trade places with Johnny. If anyone deserved to be hurt badly it was her.

Charlie breathed deeply, tightening her hold on the sink.

Memories of being in the theater would keep flashing through her head and she  _ hated _ it. It made her chest ache and her stomach twist. 

One repeating in her head more than the others.

_ Charlie felt herself grow weak, not caring as she laid on the floor beside Johnny getting as close to him as she could. She knew she was losing her own blood too if the slowly growing patches on her arm and leg were anything to go by, but she didn’t care. Her hand was still holding her jacket against Johnny’s own wound.  _

_ “Hold on Johnny..you just have to hold on.” She whispered, her voice cracking as she sniffled.  _

_ “I love you.” Tears fell down her cheeks once more. “So please just..stay with me.”  _

Sounds of her begging constantly rang through her head. She remembered when the room started to spin a little, and she kept repeating for him to stay with her. 

* * *

Charlie and Morgan stood beside Johnny’s hospital bed finally alone as everyone had their chance to see him, Nick and Ellie had somehow convinced Tim and Delilah to go home and try to get some sleep since Johnny wouldn’t be waking up anytime soon. 

“He’s going to be devastated.” Morgan said with a sigh.

Charlie cringed as she glanced at Johnny’s legs. 

Luckily he would be able to walk like normal after some physical therapy, but his playing football days were over the doctor had said. She remembered him telling them how there had been scouts at his last game that had shown interest in him, and while he hadn’t planned on playing football professionally, he liked having the option and practically beamed about the fact they thought he was good enough.

But now..

* * *

It took awhile for it to hit him. While football wasn’t his passion in life, he had loved playing and had been playing for years. But when the words of his doctor did register, Charlie was the one with him.

She could do nothing but carefully sit beside him on his hospital bed, wrapping her arms around him while he cried. 

“I’m pathetic aren’t I?” He scoffed through his crying. “And a horrible person.”

Charlie pulled back, putting her hands on his cheeks to make him look at her. “How are you a horrible person?”

“I’m over here crying like a baby about  _ football _ when I’ll be able to walk normally after taking some time to work on my legs-”

“And you’re thinking about your mom.” Charlie whispered as realization hit her. 

“What kind of son am I?!” He said, angry at himself. “My mom won’t ever walk again and here I am-”

He let out a frustrated noise and moved away from her to angrily wipe at his cheeks with his hands. 

“It doesn't’ make you a horrible person.” Charlie told him. “It makes you human, you’re grieving for something you lost and there’s nothing wrong with that.”

Johnny said nothing more as he grabbed her hand, his thumb going over a cut that went straight across the back of her hand. 

“I’m glad you’re okay Charlie...I can’t imagine what you went through-”

“Don’t.” She whispered. “I- I don’t want to talk about it.”

Johnny looked at her frowning. “Okay..”

“I’m sorry.” Charlie sighed. “I just- everyone keeps expecting me to talk about it and-”

“Hey, it’s fine Lottie.” Johnny said softly. Charlie huffed at the nickname but let it slide, this time. “Talk about it when you’re ready, if you ever are, no matter what I’ll be right here.”

She gave him a small smile, leaning forward to rest her forehead against his. “Thank you.”

“But there  _ is _ something I have to ask.” 

She pulled back a little. “What?”

“When I was unconscious..there were some things I could hear- I don’t know if any of it was real but..”

Charlie sucked in a breath. “W-What did you hear?”

Johnny lifted his hand, running his thumb along her cheek with a smile.

“I heard you say you love me.” He whispered. “True or false?”

Her lips twitched a little at the ‘true or false’, It was something they had done in the beginning of their relationship when they were having the talk on their past experiences. They ended up writing questions on note cards and would ask each other the questions with a ‘true or false’, no explanations, just answers. 

Charlie leaned her forehead back against his. 

“True.”

Johnny grinned widely. 

“Do you love me back?” She said softly, hope in her voice. “True or false?”

“True.”

Charlie closed the distance, feeling that familiar tingle and spark as their lips touched. Johnny slid his hand back into her hair, gripping it as if to keep her there. 

“I love you Charlie.” Johnny told her when they reluctantly had to pull away. 

“I love you too.” She giggled, not something she did often. 

Johnny grinned at the sound. He opened his mouth to say more when the door practically slammed open and Morgan came in, hand over her eyes. 

Charlie huffed. “Morgan, we’re in a  _ hospital _ .”

She peeked through her fingers before lowering her hand. “So? Hospital sex is a thing.”

Johnny and Charlie made a face at the idea.

Morgan grinned and plopped down into the chair near the bed, tossing her feet up on it.

“So what’s up my bitches?”

“Don’t you have someone else to go bother?” Johnny grumbled. 

Morgan looked between them with narrowed eyes. “Did I interrupt something? He seems very crabby.”

They both opened their mouths but flinched back as Morgan let out a squeal.

“Wait!” She took out her phone, her thumbs speeding along the screen.

“Morgan what the hell are you doing?” Charlie asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Having a stroke?” Johnny mumbled, making Charlie huff out a laugh.

Suddenly the door burst open again, this time an out of breath Victoria and Tali running into the room. 

“Oh god is this another intervention?!” Charlie said with a groan. Johnny snickered beside her. 

Victoria stared at her, making Charlie slink back into Johnny a little. 

“You haven’t been eating those disgustingly unhealthy bacon brown sugar chips again, have you?!” Victoria said with a glare.

Charlie scoffed. “No! And they aren’t  _ disgusting _ , my mom loves them too!” 

Morgan laughed loudly. “She’s not exactly the best example about what’s disgusting and what’s not.”

“Aunt Ellie does have some weird likes when it comes to food..” Tali said, her tone a little teasing. 

Charlie rolled her eyes. “Can we get back to what in the hell you two came running in here for?”

Tali gave her an innocent look. “We just wanted to visit our favorite people.”

“Cut the bullshit.” Charlie said narrowing her eyes at the two. “Morgan texted you two to come in here.”

Johnny made a noise of agreement. “Care to tell us  _ why _ ?”

Morgan suddenly started practically bouncing in her seat. “Because! You two said ‘I love you’ to each other!”

Their eyes widened, mouths gaping at the three girls.

“What?!” Johnny said, choking on air. “How did you figure that out?!”

She smirked at her twin. “I’m awesome, duh.”

“Wait-” Charlie looked between the three. “Why did you need to get the two of them in here for this?”

Morgan stood up, humming a happy tune. “Ladies!” She held out her hand.

Victoria and Tali grumbled but put money into her open palm. 

“You bet on this?!” Charlie shouted. Johnny groaned mumbling something about crazy women.

“Sorry babe.” Morgan grinned, counting her winnings. “We’ve had a bet on when you’d exchange the words for three years now!” 

“You’re all insane.” Johnny told them. 

All three girls shrugged, not offended in the least.

As Victoria and Tali settled into the room, Charlie could see Johnny brighten a little bit more. 

It would be a rough journey for Johnny in the following months but Charlie wasn’t about to leave his side, he’d have a lot of support but the people in this room she knew would be the biggest cheerleaders in his recovery. They all may not be the same age, but they stuck together in rough times. 


End file.
